


七夕

by Algae_RA1



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: July the 7th, M/M, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: 不要脸mode开，算是撒糖吧，应该算的（跑祭典什么的完全口胡，日本的七夕不是今天什么的我也不知道（捂耳朵





	七夕

**Author's Note:**

> 不要脸mode开，算是撒糖吧，应该算的（跑  
> 祭典什么的完全口胡，日本的七夕不是今天什么的我也不知道（捂耳朵

晚上的浅草寺依然游人如织，今天还分外的拥挤。大部分都是成双成对而来。大地看着那些穿着浴衣，别着鲜花，对着男友巧笑言兮的少女们，不由在柱子的阴影里长叹一声，然后以非常标准的大叔蹲姿——虽然本人还没有到大叔的年龄——矮了身形，浑身上下都撒发出颓丧的气息，让一同前来的秋江让忍不住坏心地戏弄他：”哎呀大地，今天怎么会想到来浅草寺出任务啊？“

闻言，蹲在地上的人更加沮丧了，就连平时傻兮兮的笑脸也挤不出来。哭丧着脸，大地无奈地说道："Joe你再不住嘴，我就……"

”啊啊啊好怕好怕。“可是完全没有一点害怕的意思。

刚刚毕业的青年哪里经得起这种捉弄，大地顿了好半响，才挤出一句话来：：“全部人里面，只有我没有女朋友啊……所以就被打发过来了。不过……Joe你完全不是这么回事吧？！”说道一半，大地才意识到身边的男人可是已经定下婚约了的，“你怎么没有陪她呢？”

一脸意外，不知道是因为大地突然的灵光一闪，还是因为居然被抓住了痛处，Joe抓了抓脑袋，收起了轻浮的表情：“这种事情啊，我们已经做过很多次了哦，而且将来也会有很多次的，不急在一时啦。”

正抬头看着难得正经地Joe的大地顿时哀嚎一声，捂住了眼睛，很是嫌弃地挥了挥手。“滚，就知道放闪光弹危害我们这种单身人士！”

“哈哈哈，志岛君你还是太嫩了啊。”

 

抱怨打趣是一码，两个人并没有疏忽自己的指责。话题又渐渐转移到公事上来了。

“说起来单身，小响希和你也是一样的吧？”

“嗯？啊没错，那家伙也是啦。就算有人喜欢他，肯定最后也会嫌弃他冷淡地啦。”

“唔？因为太拼了吗？”

“副局长简直和局长一样啊。本来以为把办公室当成家的只有那家伙，没想到响希竟然也不学好。”

“啊啦啦，竟然是这样吗？难怪之前亚衣梨说要出来聚个会，小响希也没有出现呢。原来是这样啊。”

“没错没错，简直就是第二个工作狂。不过……怎么说呢？感觉上在局里碰到他的时候，大部分时间里好像也没在干活的样子。”

“哦？”

“你看，那家伙的话不是到哪里都笔电文件不离手吗？但是响希的话，不是提着外卖的袋子，就是杂志漫画什么的，偶尔看见他拿着文件也是薄薄的一两页纸。等等，这么说起来……他难道只是天天待在那里而已？”

大地一边说着，一边睁大了 眼睛，挠了挠脸，皱起了眉头。他小声地咕哝了几句“搞不懂”，然后就安静了下去，老老实实地看着不远处熙熙攘攘的人流。

Joe顺着另外一个人的视线望去，心里却在想着病院里的另外一个人。轻轻叹了口气，他也安静了下来。

 

===

 

山道上，没有灯，银白色的月光照亮了层层叠叠斑斑驳驳的石阶。除了时有时无的鸟鸣之外，只听见木屐扣着青石的声音，一个不急不缓，而另外一个则稍显匆忙，一会急促地连响几下，一会又彻底停止下来。

“这边走，大和！”

这安静被一句喊声打破了。被叫到名字的人微不可察地皱了皱眉，似乎为这份寂静的消失而不快，不过他却也并不抗拒另外一个人，稍稍加快了脚步。

 

他们刚刚结束了在JP's的工作，但是出人意料的是，响希并没有像往常一样待在他的办公室，反而极力邀请大和一同出门。既然工作已经全部结束，又是响希的邀请，大和并没有拒绝的理由，便点点头答应了。往日这样突然的外出也不是没有，但不过没想到的是，今天响希还额外提出了一个请求：

“可以换上浴衣吗？”

虽然依稀知道有这样的一种服饰，但是大和却从来没有穿着过。之前在本家习惯的是传统的和服，成为JP's的局长之后更多的是制服，只有偶尔回去本家以及在重要场合，才会换回那种复杂的穿着。他从来就没有去过需要浴衣的场合，那不是他应该在的地方，也没有多余的时间浪费。

不过有了响希，其他的都不重要了。

对他的境况心知肚明，响希兴高采烈地拿出来两套浴衣，一套白灰竖纹，一套蓝灰的菱纹摊在办公室一墙之间的休息室沙发上。没什么特别偏好的大和随手拿起了离自己比较近的白灰竖纹，看了响希一眼。后者毫无障碍地理解了他的意思，歪了歪脑袋，说道：“我也要去洗个澡，换衣服，那一会我回来这边吧。”然后便拿起另外一套，离开了大和的房间。

快速地冲了个澡，在腰间围上浴巾，大和走出浴室，却发现另外一个人已经穿好了一身，没样子地摊在沙发上，玩着手机。自己房间一贯的整洁在多了响希之后总会莫名地出现一些凌乱的模样，这不禁让大和皱了皱眉，不过反正都要出门，他也就随他高兴去了。他收回目光，走到床前，解开浴巾，穿上内衬，然后是浴衣。非常轻薄的材质，和习惯的厚重布料差别不小，这让大和多少有点无处下手的感觉。似乎是知道他的犹豫，一旁应该还在玩着手机的响希站了起来，伸出了援手：“大和，我来帮你吧？”

转头看着已经走到自己身边的响希，一身上下还算整齐，大和点了点头，便展开手臂，任由对方动作了。

虽然不是第一次这么亲近，但是却有着微妙的不同。轻薄的衣服落在身体上，并没有多少重量，但是那双手，和家里服侍更衣时的人却完全不同。带着一点笨拙和迟疑，打开衣襟，拉过左右衽，整理后背，寄上细带，拉平前襟。然后响希拿起腰带，放在左手，双手环绕到大和身后，右手接过腰带，在绕回身前，如此两圈。最后打完结，就算完成了。

响希退后一步，上下打量了两秒，歪着头，鼓了鼓脸颊，说道：“嗯，我尽力了，就这样吧。”

大和向一侧的镜子里看了一眼，衣襟领口都还算整齐，虽然腰带上的结不算完美，不过也不错。他没有就响希的话发表什么评论，只是笼起手，朝另一个人挑了挑眉。

早就对他这种小动作心领神会的响希嘴角弯起好看的弧度：“来吧，我们走。”

 

这就是他们现在身处此处的原因了。这是一处并不出名的山脉，虽然有神社，但是似乎既没有什么参拜者也没有神主，平日里大概只有山下的住民偶尔来清扫。因此也不难解释为什么石阶有些破败，缝隙间长满了青苔。

为什么要来这里？响希只是神神秘秘地笑了一下，大和也习惯了他时不时的秘密主义。之前这样的出行让他有机会见到平时根本不曾在意的东西，那些所谓的“普通人的平凡”，其实也不坏。尤其是，还有响希在自己身边。

慢慢走到鸟居，先一步到顶的响希正在等在那里。虽然没有灯，但是月光足够明亮，落在他的眼里，衬着那双蓝色的眼睛仿佛在闪烁一般。

 

响希眨了眨眼睛，带着点高深莫测的表情，说道：“七夕。知道吗？”

“七夕？”大和稍微想了想，“是举办祭典的那个七夕吗？”他记得这个时间，每年都需要加派一定的人手去主要的神社，防止太过高涨的情绪惊醒被封印的恶魔。

“没错，就是那个七夕。”响希笑起来，像是要给他奖励一般拉起他的手，温暖的温度从交握的手心传来，还有指尖贴上手背的触感，在微凉的夜间分外分明。“但是大和从来没有去过祭典吧？”

“我讨厌人多的地方。”不需要思考便立刻给出了回答。

“是，是，局长大人。”黑发的青年加深了笑容，“所以我们现在在这里。”

有些不解地看了看这半荒废的神社，大和开口：“这里可没有祭典。”

“没错，”响希拉着自家局长大人，熟练地绕过荒草丛，向后方走去，“但是七夕最重要的不是祭典——”

 

绕过已经废弃的建筑，大和的眼中映入了他完全没有意料到的景象，甚至连脚步都停了下来。

不同于前方的破败荒芜，后方显然被精心打理过，除了一湾浅浅的池塘，池边的兰草，还有一小片竹林，最令他惊讶的，还是空中飞舞着的莹莹光点，丛丛叠叠，闪着绿色的光芒，就连倒映在水中的月轮都黯然失色。

“——这才是最重要的。”

没有放开手的响希继续拉着他朝前走去，经过池塘边时，大和甚至看见了里面还有游鱼轻轻一摆尾。他们走到竹林边，那里已经摆上了 一张小几，一叠短册，还有笔。

“这是……”

“这是用来写下愿望的，你看。”

顺着响希的手指，大和这才注意到，竹枝上已经挂上了许多短册，各种颜色都有。

“那就是人们的愿望。在七夕这一天，写下自己希望的事情，系在竹子上，就可以实现。”

“无——”没说出口的话被响希堵住了，轻柔的碰触，成功地阻止了还没说出口的话。

“你就当作是陪我吧，好不好？”对着这样的响希，大和说不出拒绝的话。他看着响希走到案前，认真地写下愿望，然后折好系在了竹枝上。然后黑发的青年转过身看着他，眼里满是邀请的神情，在内心叹了口气，大和走了过去。他拿起一张短册，略略想了想，便写下了几个字。然后有样学样地折好，系上了另一枝。

看着他做完，已经坐到一旁石块上的响希招招手，示意他一起。大和看了一眼身上的浴衣，也还是没有拒绝，木屐响了三下，便坐到了响希的身边。他的手刚刚搁上一边，就立刻有另外一只伸过来，盖了上去。大和不动声色地翻转手背，手心向上，十指相扣，握住了那只手。

两人安静地坐了一会，看着飞舞的光点。响希突然开口问道：“大和，你许了什么愿望？”

“JP's一切顺利，国家安稳。”大和的视线看向前方，没有动摇。

“啊，果然呢。不愧是大和。”响希了然地说道，“想知道我写了什么吗？”

“如果你想说的话。”声音也没有半分动摇，不过手指稍稍收紧了一些。

“唔……是什么呢？”响希拖长了声音，手上用了 一些力，好让大和能转过来正对着自己，“我的希望是大和的希望成真。”

那一瞬间，大和不知道自己心里掠过了什么，其他什么都听不见，也看不见了。他只记得那双从来都直视自己的蓝色眼睛眨了一眨，似乎想要躲藏起来。他抓住了眼前的人，不给对方任何机会离开，紧紧盯着对方的眼睛，一错不错。

他看着那双眼睛，这个人，只觉得有什么不一样了。他从来没有对任何一个人有过这样的感情，他希望响希留在自己身边，放任他的随意和亲近，也享受这样的亲密，甚至有的时候，他也在渴求着被碰触，也迫切地想要靠近他。这不是对待棋子的态度，那么，是朋友吗？所有的一切，都是因为他对响希，就像普通人所谓的朋友那样吗？他不知道，因为就连朋友，也是响希教给他的。

“为什么，因为……朋友吗？”他说出了疑惑。却没料到会得到那样的回答。

“……”被堇色眼睛盯了好半天的响希脸上顿时一片通红，嘴开开合合，却说不出一个字，最后只好半捂着脸，躲开大和的视线，从指缝里挤出一句话，“不，不是的。不是因为朋友。我喜欢你，大和。我，喜，欢，你。最喜欢了。比所有的人，都要喜欢。”

“……喜欢？”又是一个不熟悉的词，不过是响希的话，又有什么关系呢？“那你会一直在我身边吗？”

“当然了。”

“只跟随我一个人？”

“肯定的。”

“就算是志岛君邀请你也一样？”

“喂，这和大地没关系吧？又不是那几天里的事情！”

“可是你最后并没有选择我。”

“可是我还是喜欢你！”

“你做的这一切，都是因为喜欢我？”

“呃，比如说？”

“来JP's。”

“一半因为喜欢你，一半因为想要改变这个世界。”

“努力工作，担任我的副手。”

“一半因为喜欢你，一半因为想要改变这个世界。”

“你许下的愿望。”

“一半因为喜欢你，一半因为想要改变这个世界。”

“这样啊……”白发的青年沉吟了半响，“你想要改变这个世界吗？”

“没错，”响希收敛了笑意，眼睛却仍然带着温柔的弧度，微微阖了阖眼睛，对着身前的人说，“我想要改变这个世界。我想要一个能让你也幸福的世界。我们一起的话，肯定能做到的。”

“哈哈哈哈哈。”突然爆发出的笑意惊起了一阵飞鸟，就连荧光也散开了一些，“不愧是我的响希，永远不会让我失望。那么……”

“那么？”

“虽然还没有完全理解，但是我觉得我应该也对你有这样的感情。”

“那我们在一起吧？”

“我们现在没有在一起吗？”

“不一样。”

“好吧，我们在一起。”

“说好了。”

“嗯。”

 

 

 

p.s.

大和有一个没有写下的愿望：响希一直留在我的身边。

响希也有一个没有写下的愿望：想要和大和一直在一起。

 

END


End file.
